


Power

by lazbobthing



Series: Egg and Dorito Adventures [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Community: falloutkinkmeme, Deacon kinda wants to hit that, Gen, One word prompt fic, tiny and silly and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazbobthing/pseuds/lazbobthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, silly, one word prompt fill I did for the Kinkmeme. Part one of Egg and Dorito chronicles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

“You know, you’re really good at this.” Deacon commented, side eyeing the Sole Survivor as he pulled his favorite sword from a feral’s corpse, General Chao’s Revenge. “Too good.”

The other man glanced up at him, a small smile on his impossibly handsome features. Steven Rutherford was a prime example of pre-war gorgeous, tall, blonde, muscular, piercing blue eyes, it was honestly unfair.

“I was in the military, you know.” Steve replied mildly. Deacon rolled his eyes, glad for his sunglasses for the umpteenth time.

“Somehow, I don’t think that’s the explanation.” Deacon deadpanned, arching an eyebrow. Steve blushed, a hand rising up to rub at the back of his neck.  
Deacon noticed the blonde tended to do it when he was flustered, embarrassed, or when he didn’t know what to say. For a giant unstoppable killing machine, it was kind of a cute quirk.

"I adapted really quickly?" Steve tried, with a weak grin, deflating at the flat look Deacon gave him. 

Whatever excuse Steve was going to try next, died in his throat as a feral ghoul tore towards them, letting out a rasping scream. Before Deacon could even lift his rifle, Steve had blurred into action, a powerful hand gripping onto the Feral's head, and tearing it clean off the neck.

Silence.

Then; "Jesus, fucking, Christ." Deacon said slowly, lowering his sunglasses to stare at the beet red blonde.

"I, uhm," Steve dropped the Feral's head, hand rising up in that instinctive gesture,

"Steve! Do not!" Deacon yelped, gesturing at his gore covered hand.

Steve jumped and managed to blush even brighter, ducking his head. "Right! Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more with Steve. He's stupid gorgeous in game, it's irritating.


End file.
